Gen's Dark Past
Gen's Dark Past (志々尾驚きの経歴, Shishio Odoroki no Keireki) is the 31st episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins where the previous episode left off, with Masamori telling Yoshimori about Gen Shishio's past. The story begins with Ryo Shishio calling for Gen to get down from a tree so he can go apologize to a kid he beat up. Gen refuses to come down, so she climbs the tree to go get him. Together, they g o to the boy's house and Ryo makes Gen apologize to his parents. On their way home, Gen stops walking, and she doesn't notice until she's only a few feet away. She smirks, walking back to him and offering her hand. Gen tells her that she didn't have to apologize, and she tells him that he can't go beat someone up because they make fun of him. Ryo offers him her hand again, but he refuses. She then takes his hand and starts walking with him. After Ryo praises him for being a good kid, the same boy he beat up throws mud at Gen's back. When Ryo stands up for Gen, the boy throws mud at her. Gen gets angry and throws a rock at him, it flies by his face, scaring him. Gen walks past Ryo, and she feels a weird negative energy coming from him. She hears him say that he's going to kill the boy. When she takes a hold of his arm, she sees an Ayakashi arm has taken over Gen's right arm, and is startled. Gen looks over to her and asks her what's wrong, she says nothing and they go home. At home, Gen is resting in a cubby on the ceiling where he overhears his father, Tessai Shishio, telling Ryo that Gen went at the boy with a knife, which put him in the hospital. He then says that a special organization will be taking him away because of his strange powers. At first, Ryo objects to this, but Tessai sa id that he doesn't have a choice. Ryo then agrees, which makes Gen angry enough to fully transform into his wolf form and run away. Kyoichi Hiba is too late to go get him as he watches Gen create a massive hole in his roof. As Hiba calls the Organization, he is badly wounded trying to apprehend Gen, and calls for back up. As Gen runs through the forest, he recounts everyone calling him a monster, which only adds to his anger and frustration, causing him to knock down tree after tree. He then recounts his sister promising to protect him, which she failed to do by agreeing that the Shadow Organization take him away. He falls to his knees and looks at his hands, then yells in frustration. Hiba takes refuge away from Gen as Masamori arrives. Hiba offers to help, but Masamori says that he's too weak. He gives Hiba his staff to hold and tells Kurohime to find him, She swims through space and comes back out, telling him where Gen is, and he goes after him. Ryo goes running to the same tree she found him in earlier to try and get him to calm down. She finds the tree and begs for him to come down from it and apologizes to him for not protecting him. Gen just yells more. Ryo swears the she won't let anyone take him away, but he still refuses to come down. When she tries to climb the tree, Gen leaps from it, slashing her fatally. Before he can realize what he had done, she was already bleeding . Masamori arrives to a bleeding Ryo and Gen nowhere in sight. He tells his Shikigami to tend to Ryo's injuries and to be careful. He then calls Hiba and tells him to send the medical team right away. Whimpering, Ryo keeps saying that she's sorry. Gen, angry and out of control, continues to slash trees, saying he doesn't care about what happens because everyone hates him and that how much he hates everyone else. Masamori traps him in a Kekkai, but he easily cuts through it. Masamori says that he's there to take him away, but Gen tells him that he hates all humans, with tears running down his face. He runs at Masamori, who creates a multi-layered Kekkai to protect himself, but Gen is still able to slash through it, wounding Masamori in the process. Gen runs at Masamori again, who creates a Zekkai around himself as protection, and so that he won't hurt Gen. Gen goes flying in the air, until he blacks out, hoping to die. When he wakes up, Gen doesn't know where he is and jumps out of the covers. He notices the flame tattoo on his bo dy, and Masamori explains that the tattoo is there so he can't fully transform. When Gen tries to transform, the intense burning sensation from the tattoo prevents him from doing so. Masamori explains that at first, he was going to let Gen go back home after giving him the tattoo, but he changed his mind. Gen asks if Ryo will be okay, and he says that she'll live. Gen is relieved; Masamori says that he'll have to start training to keep his Ayakashi under control. He throws gen a shirt, and calls his friends in the next room. The door opens, and a bunch of people are having a party to welcome Gen. Masamori introduces Atora Hanashima as Gen's trainer. She greets him, and immediately tells him that she's very strict. Masamori then formally welcomes Gen to the Night Troops. Back in the present, Masamori says that even after Gen joined the Night Troops, sometimes he lost control. He then says that he hoped that he and Yoshimori would become friends. Masamori has no regrets, and tells Yoshimori that he'll have to figure out how to make Gen open up. That night, Gen stares at his phone, wondering if Hiba let him off easy. At Karasumori, Yoshimori tells Tokine about Gen's past, and desperately tells her that he has no idea what to do. Both Hakubi and Madarao tell Yoshimori to be more self-reliant. They find Gen in a tree and try to tell him something, but he runs off. They chase Gen to the courtyard of the Academy, where Yoshimori reveals th at he knows all about Gen's past. Thinking that he wanted to fight, Gen attacks Yoshimori, who agrees to fight. Tokine tells them both to stop, but Hakubi and Madarao tell her to stay out of it. Yoshimori then traps Gen's foot, right shoulder, left triceps, and right leg to he can't move. Yoshimori says that he wants Gen to stay there, which makes Gen break free of the Kekkai on him and goes to attack Yoshimori again. Remembering that Masamori thought he'd get along good with Yoshimori, Gen stops himself from attacking him. He takes Gen's arm. and lowers it, telling Gen that he needs him. Then, Hiba comes by and directly tells Gen that he's staying at his post. Gen thanks Hiba as he walks away, feeling very embarrassed. Happily, Yoshimori puts his arm around Gen, causing him to blush as they all express their relief and happiness. Navigation Category:Episodes